goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cailou Gets In Dead Meat (SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 23:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Cailou Gets in Dead Meat is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Luna hands her friends behavior cards for everyone. The Save-Ums have gold cards, which means they'll graduate. Cailou has a black card, which means he is in dead meat. Cast *Luna Minami - Kimberly, Veena *Jazzi - Emma *Foo - Ivy *Custard - Jennifer *Noodle - Kendra *Ka-Chung - Princess *B.B. Jammies - Shy Girl *Linny - Kimberly *Tuck - Kendra *Ming Ming - Salli *Sonic the Hedgehog - Joey *Mario - Joey *Luigi - Brian *Jenny Wakeman - Kayla *SpongeBob - Eric *Rocko - Zack *Heffer Wolfe - Kidaroo *Wario - Diesel *Warren Cook - Brain *Memy9909 - Joey *DrewandMario - Brian *Jet the Hawk - Young Guy *Caillou - Jennifer *Principal Wilt - Eric Transcript *Luna: Good morning class! I am gonna give you something super-dee-duper important! Behavior cards! Oh boy! Lemme show you color of card which is about behavior. Light Blue means you were good and you guadulate forever. Dark blue means you can go home for the rest of the year. Light purple means you can go home for 3 months. Dark purple means you can go home for 2 months. Light green means you can go home for 1 month. Dark green means you can go home for 3 in a haft weeks. Yellow means you can go home for 3 weeks. Orange means you can go home for 1 week. Red means you are a bit of trouble. Light Gray means you were in big trouble and go to detention for 2 hours. Dark Gray means you are in giant trouble and go to detention for 3 hours. And black means you are in dead meat and expelled forever. Here are your cards! *Jazzi: Yay!!! Me, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies got Light Blue cards! *Custard: This is so cool! *Luna: Great job Save-Ums! That means you can guaduate forever! See ya at home! *Linny: Yaaaayy!! Ming-Ming, I and Tuck got dark blue cards! *Luna: You're right Linny! You were great students and I will see ya next year! *Sonic: Yay! I got Light Purple! *Luna: Good job Sonic! You were very good! See ya after 3 months! *Sonic: Thanks! *Mario: Yay! I got dark purple! *Luigi: Me too! *Luna: Good job Mario and Luigi! You were good students! *Jenny: Yay! I got light green! *Luna: Good job, XJ9! Go to the principal to claim your reward! *SpongeBob: Hooray! I got dark green! *Luna: Great work. Go to the principal's office! *Rocko: I got Orange! *Heffer Wolfe: Me too!! *Luna: That's right! You were very fantastic friends! Go to the principal to claim your reward! *Wario: Oh my god! I got Red! *Luna: I am sorry to say this, you're a bit of trouble, just a talk after school. *Warren: (crying) Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no I got Light Gray! We're bad guys! *Memy9909: (also crying) We are gonna be in big trouble! *DrewandMario: (also crying as well) And we're gonna be grounded!! *Luna: That's right, Warren, Memy and DrewandMario! You were in big trouble, because you kept doing things like making real not fake vhs opening stuff, making videos out of good users and more! Go to the principal's office to get detention this instant! *Jet: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I got dark gray! *Luna: That's right, Jet the Hawk! You were in giant trouble! You tried to be fast than your rival Sonic! Go to the principal's office to get detention this instant! *Cailou: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah I got black. Can I at least have another chance? *Luna: (Veena's voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT! CAILLOU, YOU ARE A BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BOY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE THE SAVE-UMS ALONE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT!!! *Principal Wilt: Well, if isn't Caillou who refused to leave the Save-Ums alone. Why are you here? *Caillou: I got a black card which means I'm in dead meat! *Principal Wilt: (in Brian's voice) WHAT? YOU ARE IN TROUBLE, THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, EXIT MY OFFICE AND GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL RIGHT THIS INSTANT, NOW, GET OUT, NOW, YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW! Category:Grounded Videos